It's them Part 1
by The crazy dark one
Summary: The Withered Ones hadn't passed the test of time.But their reign of terrorism was far from over. Join Jeremy Fitzgerald as his animatronic friends as they battle the evil Withered Ones. But not everyone is who they say they are. FIRST STORY!


Long, long ago, in a famous pizzeria called Fred bear's diner, for animatronics danced, sung and told stories.

Life was good for the manager. Money was rolling in and the kids had a great time. But the bunny malfunctioned. He attacked some kids, killing one and severely injuring three others. The manager had to shut down the restaurant.

He made new animatronics and opened his restaurant once again.

And so it was. Freddy's closed down for a month or so, and new animatronics were born, as well a puppet.

Toy Freddy's appearance is similar to his original counterpart. But, unlike the original Freddy Fazbear, which is made of cloth material, he is made of a hard substance with a matte finish, as opposed the other "Toy" animatronics, who appear to be more glossy. His chest also bears two buttons.

Toy Freddy's face is a bit flatter, wider, and more block-shaped than that of the original Freddy. His face also resembles a ventriloquist's dummy. Toy Freddy's mouth and teeth are also much more human-like. His bow tie has been moved downward a bit, no longer covered by his chin, and his hat is tilted downwards towards his forehead. His cheeks are rosy, and he has freckles on his snout as well.

Compared to the other redesigns, Toy Bonnie seems to have the most differences from his original. He is colored a light, shiny blue. His eyes sport mauve eyelids, as well as long eyelashes and eyebrows. Toy Bonnie also sports rosy cheeks, which are similar in appearance to the design of a ventriloquist's dummy.

Like the other "Toy" redesigns, his texture is much smoother compared to that of the original animatronics. He also has a more modernized appearance, bearing multi-joint fingers and a hard casing, as opposed to the fabric covers of the originals. Toy Bonnie also sports a red bow tie, freckles, and buck teeth, as well as large green eyes. His eyes also appear articulated, as if he can move them freely.

Toy Chica, unlike her original counterpart, was given a more feminine body and a pink garment to wear on her lower body. Like the other "Toy" animatronics, she was given blushed cheeks. However, her cheeks are pink, rather than the rosy red that the other "Toy" animatronics bear.

She retains her bib, as with the original Chica. However, the text on her bib reads "LET'S PARTY!" rather than "LET'S EAT!". She can also be seen holding a cupcake on a plate in the poster like the original Chica did, but she carries it with her off of the stage, unlike her counterpart. Her beak is orange, just like her counterpart, but longer and more pointed.

Unlike the original Foxy, Mangle's nose has been reduced in size. The eyepatch and hook that was a part of Foxy's appearance are removed entirely for Mangle as well. Like the redesign for Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy, Mangle bears a resemblance to the look of a ventriloquist's dummy.

It has rosy cheeks, which are hard to notice from the teaser image, as well as lipstick haphazardly dotted on its elongated snout, giving it a feminine appearance. Its teeth are also smaller, but its endoskeleton's teeth are also visible. A pink bow tie is also attached to its bent chassis, and its eyes also appear to be more realistic in design than the others. It also has a second head that seems entirely endoskeleton in design, which bears its left eye on it. If looked at closely, it can be seen that Mangle has pink nail-polish on the 'hand' and 'foot'.

Mangle is clearly in a disfigured and contorted state, it seems, almost to the point of mechanical mutilation. Mangle also does not seem to have a suit at all, it being almost entirely an endoskeleton, except for its head, both of its hands, and one of its feet, which remain attached to its endoskeleton. Its head is white, and has pink accents on its inner ear, snout, and around its eyes. Its right eye is still attached to its costumed head, unlike its left eye, which is still attached to its endoskeleton head.

Its costumed head also appears to be dislocated from the endoskeleton's head, floating alongside it. Mangle appears to have no endoskeleton torso, and it appears to be almost entirely made out of endoskeleton limbs. Wires hang from multiple parts of the body.

Balloon Boy is a small, human-like animatronic with peach-colored skin, large blue eyes, a brown triangular nose, red-brown hair, and bears a toothy grin.

He wears a red and blue vertical striped shirt, with two white buttons down the middle. The beanie he wears on his head also bears the same pattern of red and blue vertical stripes. He also wears blue pants, and brown shoes. His cheeks, like the "Toy" animatronics, are rosy as well.

In his right hand, he holds a red and yellow striped balloon, and in his left hand, he holds a sign that reads "Balloons!".

The Puppet has a white face with black, hollow eyes Its face is similar to that of a Pierrot, with rosy red cheeks, purple stripes that stretch from the bottom of its eyes to the top of its mouth, and red lips painted on in an exaggerated pucker.

Its body is similar to that of a sock monkey with its round, oblong shape, white buttons, stubby hands with three fingers, and white stripes on the wrists and ankles. It has neither hair nor head accessories. The body is very tall and slender with it's head nearly touching the roof of pizzeria.

The children oohed and aahed at the new animatronics , and they hung around them. Freddy and the others didn't seem to be noticed that day.

During the night time, the toy animatronics showed their true colors . They had sentience just like the orginals.

"Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo, " Said Toy Freddy.

"Too many o's, man." Said Toy Bonnie. The Toy animatronics sized up their counterparts., finally, Foxy said to Mangle," Why are you in pieces, lad, or lass, I can' tell? "

"I'm sort of like a take apart put together type of thing . And lass" Said Mangle nonchalantly.

"Does it hurt?" Asked Freddy

"A bit"

Foxy shrugged and looked toward the window. He had told many kids never too hurt someone, put taking someone apart, that was going too far. Mangle was cool about it though.

Freddy and Bonnie shared a concerned look, Mr. Fazbear was a nice guy. Would he really do this to someone?

The Puppet looked at Foxy and frowned. "I SeNsE gReAt CoNcErN fRoM yOu ToWaRd MaNgLe. ThErE iS nO NeEd" The Puppet talked like a swarm of bees had learned to speak, and hadn't quite learned unison.

Foxy shrugged. The Puppet's voice had creeped everyone out, which is why he didn't talk during the day.

"Thanks mom" Mangle grumbled.

Foxy smiled, he liked his counterpart already. Bonnie looked at Toy Bonnie and thought, well she looks cool.

Toy Chica looked at Chica and thought, I could get used to working with her.

Forgotten, Balloon Boy asked Puppet" Would you like a balloon, mister?"

"A BaLlOoN wOuLd Be NiCe, ThAnK yOu" Puppet responded, taking a cyan colored balloon.

"Because we're not in character, perhaps we could tell each other who we are" Suggested Toy Bonnie.

"Ringleader" Said Freddy.

"Motherly one" said Chica.

"Orederly" Said Bonnie.

"Comedian" Said Toy Bonnie.

"Storytelling " Said Foxy.

"Cowgirl " Said Toy Chica.

"Chef " Said Toy Freddy.

"CaShIeR" Said The Puppet.

"Balloon vendor" Said Balloon Boy.

"I already told you" Said Mangle.

The animatronics settled into a comfortable silence. "I see you don't hide you sharp teeth" Said Toy Bonnie after a hour or so. "I too like to live dangerously" She earned a couple chuckles and a friendly shove from Foxy.

""Ayeee" Foxy sighed. Mangle scooted closer to Foxy. Toy Bonnie made a heart shape with her hands, and got flipped off in return.

The Puppet looked at the clock. "It'S aLrEaDy FiVe FiFtY ThReE!" It shouted in surprise.

"PLACES! " Shouted Freddy. While Foxy walked over to Pirate's Cove, he didn't notice Mangle, who winked at him.

It was Saturday, so kids flowed in early and stayed late."Howdy, kids, my name's Toy Chica" Said Toy Chica to a small audience. "How y'all doing today."

Several "Good"s and "Not bads" came from the crowd. Toy Chica launched into her performance. "Out in the Wild West, hundreds of Cowboys and Cowgirls roamed the desert.

"Don't forget Cowchickens" Said Toy Bonnie walking onto Toy Chica's small stage. Toy Chica laughed as the security guard watched in awe. Was this part of the performance? Looks like another meeting with the mechanics tonight.

"Are you Toy Chica's partner ?" Asked a small boy. Toy Bonnie laughed. "Oh no, I wouldn't last a day out there. Her partner is the really tall prize corner cashier"

About six kids went to talk with The Puppet, but soon found out that he didn't talk.

"Bye, and tell your parents that my comedy show is in forty five minutes. " Said Toy Bonnie and walked off and went into Pirate's Cove, to find it empty except Foxy and a small boy , maybe ten or eleven. "Ahoy there Toy Bonnie!" Said Foxy. "Lil' Mikey here was jus' tellin' me 'ow his parents canceled their divorce"

"HoW vErY lUcKy Of YoU." Said The Puppet, who had walked in. Mike looked at The Puppet in awe. "I thought you didn't talk!" Mike exclaimed.

"I tAlK wHeN I cHoOsE tO" The Puppet explained. Suddenly ,a voice rang out " Puppet, you are needed at the prize corner"

"ThAt'S mY cUe. ByE MiKe, ToY BoNnIe, FoXy."

The Puppet left Pirate's Cove. "Well, I be swapping the deck." Said Foxy and he started to organize the chairs that the adults sat in. Toy Bonnie left to prepare for the comedy show and Mike tried to organize, but they were too heavy for him to carry, so he went to the prize corner to see what prizes there were.

Suddenly, he realized that a certain friend of his could be getting torn apart at this very moment. He ran out of Pirate's Cove and into Mangle's room, called Kid's Cove.

At least ten kids were playing with parts of Mangle. Foxy growled louder than he ever had before. Three kids started to cry.

" You monster!" Shouted a mom, probably in her thirties. " They be takin' apart one of me own!" Foxy retorted. Mangle's head moved. " It's fine Foxy, it really is. "

"DON'T PRETEND THAT EVERYTHIN' BE SUNSHINE AND RAINBOWS" Foxy roared." I BE TALKIN TA MR. FAZBEAR ABOUT THIS!" Foxy stormed out.

Mangle sighed. Whatever alternative Foxy could convince Mr. Fazbear to give would be better than this.

Breakfast rush hour was over and families wouldn't come for about two hours so Toy Bonnie rehearsed for the comedy show. She liked for her shows to be different every time she performed. It was in her wires.

Suddenly, a animatronic appeared then disappeared. Of she didn't have a photographic memory, she would've forgotten what he looked like almost instantly.

He appeared as a golden/yellow color variation of Freddy Fazbear with missing eyes. He also has a dark blue colored bowtie, as opposed to Freddy's black one, though this may be a result of the lighting. Upon closer inspection, a microphone can be seen holding in his right hand, as well as two pinprick white dots within his otherwise empty eye sockets.

His paws/hands are facing palms up. It is also possible that there is an endoskeleton in the suit. If one looks at the arms, a few wires/parts of the endoskeleton are visible. His jaw hung open and his head is tilted to the right. He appeared in a sitting, slouched position, as if he were dead.

"Guys?" Toy Freddy and Bonnie ran in.

"It's me" Said a deep, echoing voice.

**Hey, my first author's note. Yaaaay. Alright, Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo, my computer does something really weird if I try to put up a multi chapter story. It crashes. So every chapter will be it's own story. Please review and soon enough I'll be accepting OCs. I'll let you know when. Now if you will excuse me, I need to get slapped in face multiple times. GOOD BYE MY PEEPS!**


End file.
